Cowboy Bebop-The Alternate Universe Sessions
by Midnight8
Summary: This series is a look into the lives of other bounty hunters during the Cowboy Bebop series. I NEED REVIEWS!
1. Session#1-Jailhouse Rock

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Cowboy Bebop-The Alternate Universe Sessions  
  
Note: This is just my interpretation of Cowboy Bebop. This series happens at the exact same time frame as the original series. I'm not trying to copy off any other fic series like this though. Don't flame me though if this first part makes no sense. This is just a first draft, though I'll revise it if the need arises.  
  
(Tank! music theme, scenes slightly different, instead of Spike, Jet, Faye and Ed. You see 2 young men, a young woman, and a teenage girl. The ships are the same. )  
  
Session #1  
  
Jailhouse Rock (w/ same 1st episode harmonica music)  
  
It was just another day on the Blue Dragon (don't ask why I named it this). It wasn't very big; it had a triangular shape to it. It all just seemed like stacked triangles (the structure of the ship). It had several lasers on it and a torpedo launcher as well. Ran was on the ship staring at the ceiling trying to relax. It was one the joys of being a bounty hunter; lazing around the ship when there were no big bounties around. Ran was normally built guy. He was about 5'll with black hair. He didn't have many other outstanding features, other than his eyes. They had a strange tint to them, which made them have a strange gold color, but it was not too bright; it was more like faded gold. He was a young man, about 23. Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound, and a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey! Big shot's on!" said a feminine voice.  
  
It could only be Syl. Ran was still staring at the ceiling, or more specifically the ceiling fan. Then Syl's face appeared above him.  
  
"Oh." He simply said getting up slowly.  
  
Syl was about 22 years old, with long black hair. Well, it once black. She had dyed it blue. Ran thought the color fitted her perfectly, after a few laughs from him. She was actually an inch taller than he was. She had blue eyes and always seemed to carry a pale texture to her skin. She was the one who named the ship, even though it was Ran's ship. He let named it out of friendly courtesy, since the two had been best friends for over 10 years.  
  
"I bet you they only have crap bounties today." Said Syl.  
  
"Well we could get lucky today." Replied Ran.  
  
"How y'all doing out there buckaroos! Its time for Big Shot!"  
  
"The show that tells about fugitives. Our first bounty is this man!" It showed a strange looking man in jail clothes.  
  
"This man is the jailed serial killer Wade Spaulding. He escaped from a prison on Venus and killed several guards and inmates. He's worth 4 million woolongs. He was last seen on Mars. "  
  
"4 million! That would be more than what we've been getting lately." Said Syl.  
  
Ran seemed a little disappointed at first, but quickly changed his tune.  
  
"I was hoping for something in the double digits, so we can finally upgrade this ship, but I guess we can't be choosy." He said.  
  
Ran went to the ship's controls and began plotting a course for Mars.  
  
"What's for dinner?"  
  
Syl was also the cook. She was very good. Most of the time she was commended for her cooking.  
  
"Bell peppers and beef." She answered.  
  
"This time, put the beef in it."  
  
This was not one of those times.  
  
"Hey, if we catch this guy I'll do that. Until then, just eat the damn thing." She said walking away.  
  
"Come on! I didn't say that they were bad, it was a just a general concern!" Ran tried to explain.  
  
Meanwhile on Mars.  
  
"No, No, No!" was the screams of the dying man.  
  
"Shut up and bleed! Now, time for a little identity switch." Said the attacker.  
  
He dragged the body out of the alley and into the trunks of his car. The criminal then put on a wig and some new clothes. He looked exactly like the man he had just killed. He closed the trunk and got into his car. Underneath the guise, there was a somewhat ugly man. He had some cuts and sores on his face, it had looked used and worn; it was Wade Spaulding. He had a trait of killing people and stealing their identities.  
  
"Now to put on the finishing touches." He said while driving off.  
  
Back on the Blue Dragon.(an hour or so later)  
  
"Okay, You head over to the cops and see what they got. I'll check the last place he was seen." Ran said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill."  
  
"Well, let's mosey, baby."  
  
"Right."  
  
They both got in their ships and took off after landing. They went their separate ways looking for clues. Ran landed in a small town sometime later. It was just your average town. People living were just living out their lives, trying to get by.  
  
"Well, let's see what up."  
  
He walked down the street. He noticed the sights and sounds of the place; it reminded him of days long gone by. Suddenly, he over heard a conversation that made the day go a little bit easier or theoretically, harder.  
  
"2 pair again! Goddamn son of bitch! Taking my money like that you cheating dogs! Why the only reason you can even eat here is cuz of what id done!"  
  
"Would you shut up about that! You're always saying that when your losin'!"  
  
"Ah, forget it. Hey, did ya see this. There was guy driving in this white car about an hour ago. He driving with this strange thing sticking out of his trunk, it looked like a hand or something. It parked in that alley down the street."  
  
"You think it's that murderer guy?"  
  
"Well, if it is there's no way I'm gonna tangle with him!"  
  
Ran immediately came to attention. He remembered he passed an alley on the way here. He then ran down the street back to the alley he just past. He methodically peeked around the corner and there was a white car. The trunk was open. Then he saw something that disturbed him. In the corner, a man was taking a knife and was actually skinning the man. Ran had very good eyesight in order to see this. The alley was pretty long, and kinda narrow. But why would he doing this in broad daylight? He slowly walked up to the man. Then the man got up and faced Ran. It was Spaulding.  
  
"So, you've come to take me back huh. Just try."  
  
"Well, if you insist."  
  
Ran whipped out his desert eagle. It was sort of a subconscious action; the fact he'd taken his eyes off of him for a second. In that second, Spaulding had disappeared.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Then something hit him in the face. Ran didn't understand at first, but he instinctively kicked forward. He hit something physical. Spaulding suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"What the FUCK was that?"  
  
(Cue cool jazz fight music)  
  
"Sorry little man! Now you get to die, but never fear! You will be a part of me in death." Wade said.  
  
"You're insane."  
  
Wade lunged at him with the knife he had. Ran dodged and fired a round. It missed and Spaulding attacked again. He slashed at Ran's head, but he dodged and body checked him throwing him back. Then all of the sudden, he disappeared.  
  
"Stealth Camouflage?" he thought.  
  
He suddenly saw a strange outline drawing closer to him, hugging the wall.  
  
"Oh shit!" Ran said in a panic. He fired several rounds at the wall. One bullet hit him in the leg; the other shot the knife out of his hands. Wade then threw something at Ran that exploded in a flash of light. Wade then ran to a car, broke into it and drove off. Ran recovered and pulled out a revolver and shot it at the car. It hit the door, to which he was grateful. Then a ship landed in front of him.  
  
"Hey, did you find anything?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, him."  
  
Later.  
  
"So he killed a bunch of ISSP scientists and stole the stealth camo, and he used to work for them?"  
  
"Yeah. However, the project was unfinished. He suffered a terrible dose of radiation and went a little crazy. The camo, once it's used, requires a certain amount of time to cool down. I guess that's what the murders are for as well. So he could disguise himself. The police just happened to catch him in the act. Good thing they had tranquilizers."  
  
"It still makes no sense. Where did you get all that info anyway? There's no way you could have gotten all that from the police."  
  
"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you. It doesn't matter though; he got away! We'll have to start-"  
  
"I put a tracker bullet in his getaway car." Ran interrupted.  
  
"You did? So you met him, huh. Did he nail you?" she asked.  
  
"Once."  
  
"Well, lets see where he is."  
  
Syl looked on the computer screen. There was a map of all of mars. Then there was a beeping sound. They'd found their prey.  
  
"He's in the east district."  
  
"Hold on! He could have killed you last time! I'm going with you."  
  
"Fine, I gotta get my tool though. I know how to beat him."  
  
Ran walked to his room and got some sunglasses and a strange looking gun.  
  
"Let's go cowgirl!"  
  
"What the hell? Why are you taking that?" she asked pointing to the sunglasses.  
  
"Wait and see."  
  
Later in the East District.  
  
Wade had spotted his next victim. It was in an old abandoned part of town. There were warehouses and slums around. He was just walking aimlessly. He then hastily put on his disguise and walked over to the man he spotted. Then, he turned around.  
  
"What!? You again?"  
  
"Yep. You think you're slick huh?"  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"That bullet I put in your car showed us the way. I like to call it, 'insane killer radar.' "Ran said confidently.  
  
"You stupid cowboys are all the same. I'm going to enjoy killing you."  
  
"I think not." Said Syl, "You're coming with us."  
  
Syl had appeared behind him  
  
"I see you want to die as well, girl. Very well." He said.  
  
"Well. Let's dance."  
  
Ran put on his sunglasses.  
  
"Stupid cowboy. Wanting to look cool on his deathbed. I'll give him what he wants." Wade thought.  
  
Wade disappeared. He moved toward Syl ready to kill. Ran drew his gun and it fired a strange pulse that knocked him down.  
  
"What?! You're gonna pay for that bounty boy." Said Wade cloaking again.  
  
(Cue jazz fight music)  
  
Ran dropped the gun he had. It was the force gun, a type of stun weapon. Wade ran at him and began attacking relentlessly. He punched again and again. But he missed every single time. Ran, tired of dodging, punched him in the face and followed up with a roundhouse to his side. He chained some complicated martial arts moves together and put Wade on the ground. Wade then tried one final attack. He tried to stab Ran, but he grabbed the knife and broke his arm. Finally, he followed up with a flip kick and put him down for good. All the while, Syl was wondering what the hell he was fighting.  
  
"Here's the gizmo." Said Ran taking off the camo device. Wade appeared in front of them bleeding and bruised.  
  
"How?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, how did you read his moves?" Syl asked.  
  
"A little thing called infrared vision." Ran answered.  
  
"Now I feel like an idiot."  
  
Ran laughed.  
  
"Don't sweat it. Well, the four million woolongs is ours."  
  
The police came minutes later. Strangely, Wade did not resist. Although he was crazy, he was certainly not stupid enough to cross Ran again.  
  
Later.  
  
Ran was practicing his Jeet Kune Do in the lounge area. It was nearly dark in the room. Then Syl came in.  
  
"It's ready."  
  
"What's cooking?"  
  
"Special, bell peppers and beef, with the beef." She said tossing him a cigarette.  
  
Ran found it hard to contain his happy disposition as he lit the cigarette.  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY.  
  
("The Real Folk Blues")  
  
Next session:  
  
Ran: Now that the show's underway, it's time to have some fun!  
  
Syl: Oh no.  
  
Ran: What? Come on! Lighten up!  
  
Syl: I have a feeling this fun is almost gonna get us both killed.  
  
Ran: Well, everything else we do almost gets us both killed.  
  
Syl: Exactly!  
  
Ran: I just hope nothing goes wrong this time.  
  
Syl: Next episode: "Casino Royale"  
  
Ran: Oh, who am I kidding? 


	2. Session#2-Casino Royale

Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond or anything else.  
  
Note: I know the first one wasn't that good, but I hope you like this session. This session is inspired by Ocean's Eleven.  
  
(Tank!)  
  
Session #2 "Casino Royale"  
  
It was just your average day on Mars. Everyone coming and going, day by day, and night by night. For one man though, this would no ordinary day. In an unknown place on Mars, in an unspecific bar, a young man arrives for a drink. He is light skinned man, with very short, almost balding black hair. He is about 25 and is about six feet tall. He carries a gun in a bag that he carries around. He is wearing black clothes, shoes, and a trenchcoat. This does not exactly look like a guy who is coming for a simple drink; however, he is though he has something, or rather someone, on his mind. It's around 9 P.M. and something's about to go down.  
  
(Door opens and man walks in)  
  
The man notices that he is the only one there. He puts his bag down on the floor and sits down. The bartender simply looked at him.  
  
"What will it be?" he asked  
  
" Martini." The man replied.  
  
After making his drink, the bartender went back to washing the empty glasses. Silence overcame them for about a minute. Then the man, after taking several sips of his martini, broke the silence.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a girl named Aya Mazaki?" he asked.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I'm looking for her."  
  
"Is she an old girlfriend of yours?" the bartender asked.  
  
The man gave the bartender a murderous look. He was not happy with the comment.  
  
"She's my sister. Some syndicate drones kidnapped her about a month ago. "  
  
"Hey, hey! Don't be bringing' up the syndicate here!"  
  
"Don't worry. I had no intention to."  
  
Suddenly, a shot rang out. It blew through the window and through the bartender's head. Blood spattered everywhere; this though did not affect the man. He simply jumped over the table with his bag in his hand as several automatic rounds flew into the bar. Three armed men entered the bar with Uzi's drawn.  
  
"Mazaki! There's no way out this time!"  
  
"Yeah! Give your self up! We won't hurt you, too much."  
  
The men laughed. They were so happy with their comment that they didn't see the man rise up from behind the table with a shotgun. He immediately blasted them and the trio fell to the ground in a bloody mess. The man then jumped over the table and popped off several shells out side killing several more gunmen. He turned behind him and fired his last shell, fortunately killing the two that entered from the rear. He prepared to jump behind the table to reload, when all the sudden. BAM! A bullet ripped through his leg. He collapsed to the ground, but frantically tried to move. The gunmen surrounded him. There was no where to run.  
  
"Shit." He said to himself.  
  
Then one of the men took the butt of his gun and hit him. The man saw or heard nothing after that, that is until.  
  
Meanwhile in a random casino on Mars two days later.  
  
Syl and Ran were walking in the lobby of a grand casino. Jack was going for the top hat guy in a white suit look. It was not too formal, but not too casual of a look. Syl was just wearing some normal clothes, a long sleeved shirt and some black pants. There were just there to gamble.  
  
"Why the long face?" asked Ran noticing her unusually indifferent facial expression.  
  
"I don't know. I just think something's about to go wrong." She answered.  
  
"You always have those feelings. Come on, let's have some fun."  
  
"Well, this fun might just use up our last 10,000 woolongs." She retorted with obvious concern.  
  
"I have a good feeling that I'm gonna make a killing to today." Ran said enthusiastica lly.  
  
"You say that and I loose every dime at the roulette table."  
  
"Try the slots. Maybe they've the luck. Today is my day for blackjack."  
  
Syl laughed and they continued to walk on.  
  
Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse (prior to the previous scene)  
  
Mazaki woke up tied up in a chair in a dark room. Then, the door opened and the light from the outside blinded him. Three men entered the room, one in a suit.  
  
"I knew you would show up here Akira Mazaki. How's the leg?" The man said.  
  
"What's it to you?" he hissed.  
  
The man laughed.  
  
Akira remembered he had been shot in the leg. It didn't hurt anymore, so they must have patched it up. They needed him alive.  
  
"My name is Jayce Barnes. We are an organization that deals with the redistributio n of cash to our organization. " He tried to rationalize.  
  
"Thieves, right?" said Akira.  
  
"That is such and ugly word, but yes you are right. To get to the point, you are here because we both have something that the other wants. Well, not exactly. I need your help and you need mine. I know your track record. You used to be a hacker for the syndicate. You were in the organization because they needed your talents and they used your sister to 'help you come to a decision more quickly'. After you finished your job, they refused to return her to you and they tried to kill you. You fought your way out and now you've been looking for her for what was it, two years?" Barnes said.  
  
Akira stared at Barnes.  
  
"Go on. What do you want me to do?" asked Akira.  
  
"We need you to install a computer virus we cooked up into the Golden Hall Casino. That's it. If you do this for me, I will divulge the information on the whereabouts of your sister." Barnes replied.  
  
"That it? That's all I got do? What's the rest of the plan? What's the purpose of the virus though?"  
  
The three men started laughing to themselves.  
  
Meanwhile (present time)  
  
Akira was scanning the casino. He then noticed Syl playing the slots.  
  
"Where do I know her from? Forget it. Gotta stay focused." He thought.  
  
He remembered the plan.  
  
(The computer virus is going to make you and us rich. We will stage a robbery of the casino. In addition to your main mission we need you to gain access to the security floor and turn off the cameras. Then we'll strike once you give the word. We will enter from the rear as well as the front. We got guys on the inside. Get to the main computer, insert the disc, and get out. Destroy the disc once you're through. By the time the cops get there, we'll be long gone.)  
  
Akira went on to complete his objective. He had little hesitation. It was the only way to save his sister. The last thing he ever wanted was Aya to get mixed up in the syndicate life. She was only 15. She probably wouldn't have a complete understanding as to what was going on. He hoped it would stay that way. There was something else that was eating at his soul. In addition to being a hacker, he was forced into situations where he would have to kill or be killed. He never wanted to kill anyone, but it was he or the other guy.  
  
Ran was cleaning up at the blackjack table. His feelings were right after all. Syl had also gotten lucky at the slots. Ran was playing another game when he noticed something strange. There was a man heading to the security room. Ran had been to this casino many times and had known the layout very well. Ran did not pay much attention to it. Syl didn't even see it.  
  
Akira snuck into the hall next to the surveillance rooms. He then chucked a grenade into the room. It exploded in a cloud of gas and the guards fell asleep instantly. Akira then turned the cameras off.  
  
(After you shut the cameras off, our men inside will cut the main power. This will shut off the sensory ID beams leading up to the computer vault. We will then make off with the deposits for the day, which is held in the vault underground. While we're doing that, you will insert and download the virus into the main computer, which is on the second floor. The big score is on that computer. We'll be making off with a modest 60 million; however, the casino's main accounts have in excess of 140 billion woolongs. The virus will then transfer little by little the money to a separate account, ours. (Akira) So it's just an elaborate smash and grab. (Barnes) Exactly.)  
  
The power went off, as planned.  
  
"Okay. It's go time."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Ran was playing his final hand before he decided to cash in his chips. Suddenly, there was darkness.  
  
"What the hell?" Ran said to himself.  
  
Then there was gunfire.  
  
"Everybody on the ground!"  
  
Several dozen armed men entered the casino and began firing to the air. The emergency lights came on and Ran spotted Syl. Ran dived on the ground and crawled over to her. All hell broke loose. Several of the robbers secured the doors. The others were forcing the bystanders onto the ground. Some were heading toward the basement. They hadn't reached Ran's position yet. Then it hit him. That guy he saw earlier, he must have cut the power.  
  
"Yo! Syl! We gotta go!" He said dragging her along.  
  
"Waaait! I haven't cashed these in yet!" said Syl while trying to carry the coins she'd won.  
  
(Cue cool chase scene jazz music)  
  
One of the robbers noticed Ran running with Syl behind him. Ran saw him and the robber drew his gun and fired. Syl dropped her chips and pulled out her glock and put two bullets in him. They ducked behind some slot machines and Ran drew is desert eagle and dropped two more robbers. The civilians started to panic as a gunfight broke out in the east wing.  
  
"Go! They're in the vault! I've got you covered!" yelled Ran dropping another robber.  
  
Syl was unsure of what was going on. She figured that if anyone fired in her direction, they were an enemy.  
  
Syl ran up several flights of stairs and dropped some more robbers along the way.  
  
Meanwhile in the main computer room.  
  
Akira was downloading the virus into the computer.  
  
"Come on! Come on!"  
  
A beeping sound confirmed the download was complete.  
  
Jayce and his men entered the room.  
  
"Good job." He said.  
  
"I did what you asked. So, where's my sister?!"  
  
Syl was in hot pursuit when she stopped to hear the conversation.  
  
"You've been running a lot, haven't you 'GIGA'?"  
  
"What the fuck? Only the- you set me up!" Akira said in confusion.  
  
Akira remembered that nickname. He was referred to that name in the days in the syndicate.  
  
"That's right. We just needed you for this job. You belong to the syndicate forever. I hope you enjoyed your freedom, but dead men tell no tales." Barnes said.  
  
"You betrayed me. You told me that she'd be returned to me once I did that job back on Ganymede."  
  
"Sorry. I'm not to be trusted. We killed her when we found her. We only needed you to be our pawn. " Jayce said.  
  
"You bastards! Isn't anything sacred to you people!?" asked Akira furiously.  
  
"Nope. Well, money makes the world go round. Do you really think I care about some little kid? Akira, you're time is up." Said Jayce reaching for his gun. "Make your move."  
  
"Akira, he couldn't be- " though Syl to herself.  
  
"YOU GREEDY BASTARD! DIE- AHHH!" was the screams of Akira that could be heard. The gunshot rung in Syl's brain.  
  
"Let's go." Jayce said.  
  
The men left the room. Syl dove for a hiding spot. After the men had left, Syl ran into the room.  
  
"Akira? No, you cant be- " she said while her voice broke.  
  
Suddenly, Akira got up from the floor. There was a hole in his shirt, and in the hole was the disc protector. It had saved his life. He then looked at the woman in front of him.  
  
"Syl! You're here. Why? It's been so long." He said surprised.  
  
"Akira, why?"  
  
"It's a long story. Listen, we need to stop him. He gonna make off with billions of woolongs if he gets away. I will have my revenge as well." He said loading his gun, "You don't have to come if you don't want to."  
  
"I do. Besides, we can't just turn away." She said.  
  
"You always talked about being a cowgirl. All right, let's go. Get your partner. He is still alive, right."  
  
"Yep."  
  
The two ran out and down the stairs. Ran was taking cover behind some tables.  
  
"It's about time you got back. Who's the hell's he?" Ran asked.  
  
"Akira. He's an old friend. Come on we gotta stop them!"  
  
"Sure whatever you say. Where are the police?"  
  
"Don't count on it. The syndicate's got judges on their payroll." Said a grim Akira.  
  
"The syndicate!? I thought they were just robbers." Said Ran.  
  
"Well, that's also correct. Anyway, we need to hurry." Said Akira.  
  
The three ran outside and into a hornet's nest of criminals. They were loading the money onto a ship that was parked in the street. There were about a dozen guys there.  
  
"What! I thought I killed you!" said Jayce on top of the ship.  
  
"Sorry. Luck has favored me today." Said Akira.  
  
"Those guys are bounty hunters! Get them! NOW!" shouted Jayce recognizing Ran and Syl.  
  
(Cue same fight scene music as in Asteroid Blues)  
  
Ran and Syl ducked behind some cars and fired at their adversaries. They took out about 4 guys. Then one guy appeared on the top of the ship with a rocket launcher. Akira then took out his beretta and dropped him. He then took out a second and ran toward the remaining group. He was on fire as he ran with, literally, his guns blazing. He dropped the rest except one, which he kicked into the wall.  
  
"This is for Aya." He said, then put three bullets in his head.  
  
Then, gunfire rang out from behind him. It was Jayce. Jayce was armed with USPs. Ran and Syl exchanged rounds with him as well as he did with Akira. What happened next was pure coincidence. Everyone ran out of ammo. Akira lunged at Jayce and punched him and followed up with a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Jayce punched left, then tried to follow up with a right hook, but Akira dodged and threw some more kicks at him. Jayce dove for the ground to pick up a gun, which he did and fired at Akira. Syl and Ran looked on. They didn't want to interfere. Akira dove. What happened next was amazing. Jayce fired a single round at Akira and it ripped through his left shoulder. The other two looked in horror. Then while he was in midair, (Akira was drawing his gun at the same time as he was shot) the bullet forced him into an aerial roll. Akira drew his gun and fired. Jayce's head exploded in a gush of blood and brains. Akira then landed on the ground.  
  
"That was for me." He simply said.  
  
Later back on the Blue Dragon.  
  
Syl explained the relationship between her and Akira to Ran.  
  
"He was your boyfriend, huh. You guys broke up and then decided to become friends and be bounty hunters. He disappeared and ended up joining the syndicate. They killed his sister, too. That's kinda sad." Ran said summing up what he'd heard.  
  
"Yeah. This was before we ran into each other 2 years ago." Said Syl.  
  
(Cut to Akira standing staring out into space)  
  
"He wants to join us. No way! I don't trust that guy."  
  
"He's got nothing left. No family or friends except me. He believes he's just a lost soul."  
  
"Damn. That's deep. Well, I guess we could let him join us. He was gonna be a space cowboy anyway." Ran said.  
  
(Syl gets up and leaves. Walks to where Akira is.)  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Welcome aboard, cowboy."  
  
"Thanks a lot, cowgirl."  
  
"I'm sorry about your sister." She said humbly.  
  
"Don't worry. I think she's alive somewhere amongst the stars. I'll keep on looking till my time is up." Said Akira.  
  
(Cue sad harmonica music, cut to Syl standing there with Akira.)  
  
SEE YOU SPACE HACKER AKIRA..  
  
("The Real Folk Blues")  
  
Next Episode:  
  
Ran: It's gonna get weird on the next episode.  
  
Syl: No kidding.  
  
Akira: I thought I've seen some crazy stuff before.  
  
Ran: Monster wreak havok on Venus!  
  
Syl: Come on! There's no such thing as monsters right?  
  
Ran: Next Episode: "Monster Under the Bed"  
  
Akira: You people are paranoid. 


End file.
